Dancing Through Life
by crystallizedflames
Summary: Takes place in New York, USA. Scarlett, an aspiring dancer in New York, is asked to become the choreographer for the new hit boy band, The Hosts. When she accepts, chaos begins to ensue, causing her a migraine, and the rest to fall head over heels.
1. Boy Bands? Not Really My Type

**Yet another OHSHC fic. You know what really annoys me? How there are barely ANY well written OHSHC stories out there. **

** IT'S SO ANNOYING! **

** Oh, and I'm co-writing another story with my friend, MaddieInWonderland, so check out her profile and sterf. She's awesome. **

** This story has nothing to do with Ouran Academy in Japan. It takes place in America. Just saying.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned OHSHC, Kaoru would be real and would be my boyfriend. Sadly, I don't and he's not. **

_Boy Bands? Not Really My Type. _

_Where: Some strange concert area in New York, America_

_When: Sadly, my 16__th__ birthday._

_Who: Scarlett Reynolds, now 16. _

"Aspen, why are we here?" I groaned, staring at the crowd of screaming girls in front of me. My friend, Aspen Stein, had taken me to a 'surprise' concert for my 16th birthday present.

"For your birthday, duh?" Aspen stood on her tip-toes, trying to see over the crowd. I squeezed my arms to my sides as thousands of girls pushed past me to get that wonderful, eardrum-blowing-out spot at the very front before the stage. I hate crowds. HATE them. I swear there's a phobia listed for it….

Aspen kept trying to see over the crowd while I thought of the word. _Arachnophobia? No…that's spiders….aibohpphobia? No, that's the fear of words spelled the same backwards and forwards….umm…_

"Scar? Scarlett? SCARLETT!"

I snapped my fingers. "It's Demophobia!"

Aspen looked at me like I was crazy. "What is?"

"Fear of crowds."

"Not interesting. You really need to learn how to keep a conversation going, Scar. Seriously." I sighed. Aspen couldn't take a hint for her life. My blonde friend was about as blonde as they get. And I knew some pretty DUMB blondes.

"Anyways, what were you saying?" I glanced at her as I scanned the crowd for an exit.

"I'm just asking if you knew what band we're going to see."

"Don't know, don't care."

"Good. Wait, what?" Aspen glanced at me.

I loved her, but really?

The good thing was that I was saved from answering by an extremely loud noise. Sadly, this loud noise had been made by Tamaki Suoh. The lead vocalist and keyboard player for the band.

The Hosts.

Every time one of them appeared onstage, every person around me screamed. I decided to make a list in my mind determining which 'Host' won for most screams based on a scale of 1 to 10.

Tamaki: mm….9? 9.5?

Kyoya: Definitely an 8.

Honey: Wow. He gets a 10.

Mori: Really? Poor Mori. Only a 6.

Hikaru and Kaoru: Yikes…I might have to expand my list….I'd say 20….

WINNER: Hikaru and Kaoru.

I sighed. The world really has begun to end when a pair of twincest-obsessed gingers get more screams than an adorable blonde boy.

I could see Haruhi, the band's manager standing behind the curtain. I knew _she _had a good head on her shoulders. At least the creepy gingers had someone watching them.

Aspen turned to me, smiling. "Isn't this a great present, Scar? I know how much you love them!"

I didn't even try to mention that actually, it _wasn't _a great present because, in fact, I _loathe _the Hosts.

They're just a bunch of prissy hot guys who decided to learn instruments. I bet they didn't let their food touch on a plate.

I sighed again. Looking at Aspen, I put on a fake smile. "This is great, Aspen, but I'm gonna go to the bathroom, okay?"

"Sure. Fine. I don't care. Just have fun! It's your birthday, after all!"

I really didn't need to be reminded of that. I forced myself through the crowd, mentally telling myself to _Just keep swimming, just keep swimming…._

What? _Finding Nemo _has some great ways to overcome fears and stuff.

I burst through the crowd, finally making it to the now-abandoned hallway that everyone had come though. Pushing open the nearest door I could find, I ran in, and shut the door. Flipping on a switch, I saw that it was a practice room. Abandoned amps and guitars sat in a corner. On the other side was a keyboard.

"This works." I said, smiling, and plugging my iPod into the keyboard. I turned it to the playlist labeled 'Dance' and clicked on the first song. It was a song from the movie _Up._

I sighed. "Hard to dance to, but I'll try."

Thank goodness I was wearing jeggings, not actual skinny jeans. Slipping off my black Uggs and pulling off my jacket, I stood in the middle of the room, facing the wall of mirrors in only my dark tank-top and jeggings. The song began.

I danced around the room to it, switching from style to style. First ballet, the jazz, throw in some poppin', and back to ballet. Stuff like this helped me keep my skill up, considering I was one of the best dancers at a famous studio in downtown New York. I had my own personal studio below my apartment, one that they had reserved for me to use. This one wasn't as good as the one I had, but it worked for the time being.

I went through four more songs, then finally stopped, not even sweating. I tugged my boots back on and threw on my jacket. Grabbing my iPod, I shut off the lights and pulled open the door to find someone waiting for me who wasn't Aspen.

"Hello."

"Hi." I gazed coolly into the eyes of Kyoya Ootori, one of the members of the Hosts.

"You're an amazing dancer, did you know that?"

I scoffed. "No. I didn't. That's why I'm practicing. Sorry I used your room, but I'm leaving now. Bye."

I turned around to walk away from him, only to have him grab my wrist.

"You know, I'm sure the band would be really honored if you could teach us some choreography."

I twisted around to see his glasses almost falling off his face, a black notebook tucked underneath one arm. Without thinking, I pushed them back up, and his eyes went wide. I smirked.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I don't like boy bands." With that, I wrenched my wrist out of his grip and ran off, not caring whether Aspen knew I was leaving or not.

Screw this place. I'm never going to another concert again.


	2. What Part of 'No' Don't You Get?

**Drinking a Vanilla Chai tea and writing after a super long trip to Washington. I have great sleep ethics. **

** NEXT CHAPTERRR! **

**Disclaimer: I'm bored….can I stop this now? I'm pretty sure Bisco Hatori knows that I don't own what he/she/they own. **

_What Part of 'No.' Don't You Get? _

_Where: New York. In my studio._

_When: 5 in the morning? I don't know. I lost my watch a llooonnnng time ago._

_Who: Me. New 16-year-old Scarlett._

"One, two, three, one, two, three…" I muttered under my breath as I balanced a book on my head and did attitudes. A lot harder than it looks, let me tell you. But my instructors insist upon me doing it, so I do.

"You work hard, don't you?" A strangely familiar voice answered my 'one,two,three''s from the doorway. I pirouetted to face him. Seeing his face, I gasped.

It was Kyoya. From the band that Aspen had dragged me to yesterday. I glared at him.

"What do you want?" I hissed, picking up the book that had fallen and replacing it back on my head.

"Does there have to be a reason for me to see you?" He answered back, taking a step into my studio.

"Yes. Everyone needs a reason. Now get out of my studio." I continued to practice my attitudes, ignoring him, hoping he would leave.

He didn't.

Shocker.

I finally stopped practicing and placed the book on an open chair, then turned to face him. "Why are you here?"

He smirked. "I told you. There isn't a reason for me being here."

"Then how do you know where my studio is? The only people who know are my instructors, me, and a few select others."

"I did some research. I have people." Was all he said as he strolled throughout my studio as if it was his home.

"Well, your _people _must have a lot of time on their hands." I muttered as I walked over to the sound system. I wasn't going to let this _guy _interrupt my practicing.

He said something after that, but I couldn't hear him, mainly because I had turned the music on full blast. This time it was from _The Nutcracker._ Perfect practicing song.

As I danced, I forgot about him completely. All I knew was where my foot should be placed or if my arms needed to be raised. The music overwhelmed me, and everything else disappeared. I closed my eyes, enjoying the moment between me and the music, when I felt my foot slip.

My eyes shot open as my ankle twisted. I started falling, and the first thing I thought was _Well. That's a first. _

I closed my eyes again, waiting for the impact of the floor to come. It wouldn't be the first time.

But instead of wood, I felt…something else. Opening my eyes, I stared into the face of Kyoya.

"Thanks…but I can take it from here." I gave him a faint smile, and moved to get up. Pain shot through my ankle. I gasped and fell back down into Kyoya.

He smiled at me. "Your ankles twisted. You probably won't be able to walk or dance for a while."

"You sound happy about that." I grumbled, moving around so I could get out of his arms. It wasn't working. He just hung on to me tighter.

"I'm not exactly happy about your predicament, more about what it means for me." I gazed at his face, searching for the hidden message. I knew there was one.

"Which would be?"

"I'll help you, if you help me."

I sighed. "I'm not going to be able to get out of here if I say no, right?"

He shrugged. "It would be pretty hard without my help."

I glared at him. "Fine. But what do I have to do?"

He just smiled at me. "You'll see. But first I have to get you there."

Apparently, Kyoya's way of 'getting me there' was via his arms. He picked me up bridal style and carried me out of my studio like nothing had ever happened. When he started walking me to his car I started freaking out.

"I'm in a LEOTARD! I can't go out in public like this!" I started wiggling around in his arms, trying to get him to put me down. It did nothing. He just kept walking towards the sleek, black car in front of us.

"You won't be in public where we're going."

"You sound like you're taking me to some creepy old warehouse and then using my organs as food for your pet lion."

He laughed a bit. He actually had a nice laugh. Now if only he wasn't so….demanding…

"I promise you, we aren't going to an old warehouse. And I don't have a pet lion."

"Yet." I said as he placed me in the car.

He smiled. "Yet. Now stay still. Our destination is a ways away, but you need to keep your ankle elevated. I'll be here too, so just tell me if you need anything."

"How about a pair of jeans?"

"Sorry. I don't keep a wardrobe in my car." He shut the door, and went to the driver's side. Sitting down, he started the engine and we were off.

"Enjoy the ride."

"Not possible."

As he drove us down the freeway and then went criss-crossing through streets, I started to get drowsy. Dancing makes me tired, so I normally take a nap afterwards. But since Mr. Creeper over here interrupted me, I had never gotten my nap.

_Might as well take it now….He said it would be awhile…_I thought as I slowly drifted off to sleep.


	3. Choreographer?

** I just realized that I never put that this is an AU fic in the summary.**

** Woops.**

** Well, guys, this is an AU fic. Just in case you didn't read the last two chapters.**

** If you didn't, I'd suggest reading them before this one. It makes the story WAAYYY more interesting. **

** Just a note: **"_Italics_" **is when the twins are talking together. So yea…**

**DISCLAIMER: I'm eating coconut cream pie. I know. I'm a glutton. WHO DOESN'T OWN ohshc. Yeeep…..pretty sure everyone knows that….**

_Choreographer?_

_Where: In our studio. Because that's where we always are._

_When: Today?_

_Who: Hikaru Hitachiin. Wait, why am I doing this again?_

"HA! Boss, the look on your face was priceless!" I high-fived Kaoru as Tamaki hid in his corner.

"No kidding! That's definitely a keeper, Hikaru."

"Definitely."

"Why do you two always have to pick on him?" Haruhi, one of our managers, said from her spot on the couch. She was recording our sales from the previous concert.

"Ugh. I can't do this. I'll just ask Kyoya to. He's the one who's good with numbers." She threw the binder into the air and it landed with a PUFF! onto a deflated pillow.

"_We pick on him because he's the easiest target._" We both stared at her with 'duh?' expressions on our faces.

"It's true, Haru-chan." Honey said with his mouth full of cake. Mori sat next to him, stoically keeping guard of the boy and his bunny.

"True or not, Tamaki is a member of the band. You guys are supposed to act like family."

"Don't family members make fun of one another?" I glanced at Kaoru.

"Don't family members like to play tricks on one another?" He glanced back. We both smiled when Haruhi started stuttering.

"_True, right?_"

"Oh, shut up." She grumbled, turning away from us.

At that moment, the door swung open. Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing and stared.

Kyoya stood there in all his messed-up hair and shirt glory, holding a girl wearing a black lace leotard. Her ebony hair flowed gently over his arm, and her slim legs were crossed over the other. Her eyes were closed, and a few faint freckles were splattered across her nose.

"Boys," He said as he walked in, nodding towards Haruhi as she vacated the couch for the girl. "Meet your new choreographer."

Everyone was silent, staring at the sleeping girl on the couch. Kaoru was first to speak.

"Why is she unconscious?" Both him and I walked closer to her, getting on our knees so we could look at her properly.

"She fell asleep in the car."

I glanced at him. "You mean she _willingly_ got into a car _with you_?"

He glared back. "Somewhat."

The girl in front of us stretched and started muttering nonsense words. Kaoru and I shoved our faces next to hers as she opened her eyes. I gasped softly as she did.

They were emerald green.

The most beautiful eyes I had ever seen.

She stared in confusion at us. "Who are you? Where am I?" Then she got a hard look. "KYOYA!"

Kyoya pushed us aside, kneeling in front of her. "Scarlett, say hello to your new 'family.'"

"New family? What?" The girl, Scarlett, sat up, although I noticed that she careful not to move her left foot. "And how do you know my name?" She glared at Kyoya. He smiled at her.

"I know many things, Ms. Reynolds."

"Ya, I can tell." She looked away from him and started to look over all of us. Her eyes widened in astonishment when she got to Kaoru and I. "Oh crap. You guys are The Hosts."

"You a fan?" Kaoru said, smirking at her. She glared at him.

"Thankfully, not." She turned towards Kyoya. "Why did you bring me here?"

"You're our new choreographer, apparently." I said, smirking at her with Kaoru. I glanced at him. "This'll be fun."

He smiled devilishly. "No kidding."

Honey hopped off of his seat and ran over to her. He smiled at her. "I'm Honey! And this is Usa-chan!" He shoved the bunny into her face. "What's yours again?"

"Scarlett." She said as she took the bunny from Honey. "Scarlett Reynolds."

"What made Kyoya decide you were going to be the band's choreographer?" Haruhi came up from behind Honey.

She shrugged. "No idea. I was just practicing in one of your guys' rooms, and he found me. Then I was dancing in my studio, and he found me again." At this point, she glared at him. "And made me slip."

He held up his hands in protest. "I caught you, didn't I? And speaking of, do you want me to get some ice for your ankle?"

She sighed. "Fine. I feel bad asking though."

He pushed up his glasses as he stood up. "No worries. The sooner your ankle heals, the sooner you'll be able to help us out."

"I knew there was an ulterior motive behind this…" I heard her mutter. Kaoru and I snickered. She glanced at us, confused.

Kyoya left to get her some ice, and Haruhi shook her head. "He's got it bad."

"_Got what bad?"_

"You guys can't tell?" Haruhi gazed at us all, but everyone drew a blank. She sighed. "I'd say, but he'd kill me."

Tamaki emerged from his corner. "Scarlett! So lovely to meet you! I'm-"

"Tamaki Suoh. You're lead vocalist and keyboard player for the band." Scarlett interrupted him, and started surveying her nails.

"How did you know that?"

She blushed and shrugged. "My friend is obsessed with you guys."

"_Oh? Bet you don't know who we are."_ Kaoru and I whipped out our newsboy hats and started dancing around her couch. She just sighed.

"You're the Hitachiin twins. Hikaru," She pointed at me, in front of her. "and Kaoru." She gestured to Kaoru, who was by her head. "You play bass and guitar mostly and are the two creepy gingers who like to pretend to be gay."

"How do you know we aren't?" Kaoru said, putting himself in my arms. I played along and tilted his head up towards mine.

"Simple." She said, kicking off the blanket Haruhi had gotten for her. "Stare at me until I say stop."

Kaoru and I looked at each other. He shrugged. I did too. What the heck? We both stared.

The first thing I noticed was her body. It was an hourglass shape, but without huge curves. She was small and petite in the perfect way. Her bare legs were folded in on one another. Then I realized she was wearing a leotard. And how it fit her perfectly. And how the lace-

"Stop." She commanded, leaning down to retrieve the blanket and setting it back over herself. "Look at each other."

Kaoru and I did. His mouth was agape, and his eyes had a glazed look to them. A bit of blush lined his cheeks. From the way his eyes shot open, I realized I looked the same.

"See? You're not gay. You just pretend to be for…well, whatever reason." Scarlett snuggled into the blanket and glanced pointedly at Mori. "You're Mori. I'm not good with last names, so sorry about that, but you sometimes play drums for the band." He nodded, and I caught a slight upturn of the mouth on him.

She turned towards Haruhi, and smiled. "You're Haruhi. One of the band's managers and also the only girl. Just so you know, you're the only person I trust right now."

Haruhi smiled back. "Thanks. I guess."

Scarlett faced the ceiling and put her hands behind her head. "Now that we're done with introductions, I'm going to get out of here."

"_How?" _

"I don't know." She turned to Haruhi. "Would Kyoya kill you if you called a taxi for me?"

"Yes, I would. Here's your ice." Kyoya walked in at that moment, and carefully placed the ice on Scarlett's ankle. "I only brought you here so that you could get introduced. I'll take you back soon." He glanced at his watch.

Scarlett did a silent fist-pump.

"But, because of your ankle, we're going to have to post someone at your apartment to help you until it heals. We'll make a list of who'll go first and when shift times begin and end. I'll let you know tomorrow." Scarlett's frowned as Kyoya wrote things down in the notebook Haruhi had thrown to the end of the couch.

"I'm 16. I can take care of myself."

"Yes, but you're 16 with a hurt ankle. Has this ever happened to you before?"

"…No…"

"Then we're deciding watch times. Mori, would you get the conference room ready while I take Scarlett back?"

Mori nodded and headed out while Kyoya picked up Scarlett. She shrieked as he did so, throwing her arms around his neck. The second she did, however, she took them away and folded them across her chest. Kaoru and I glanced at each other and smirked.

"Say goodbye everyone." Kyoya announced as he walked towards the door. Honey waved at her.

"Bye Scar-chan! BYEE!" Little tears began forming at the edges of his eyes. I glanced at him, eyebrows raised.

"Why are you crying?"

"Because she's so cute."

I sighed, and glanced at Kaoru. "You can't miss someone because they're cute."

"Well, I miss Scar-chan because she's cute! And really sweet."

"ALL SHE DID WAS MAKE SARCASTIC COMMENTS!"

"She's sweet. Like strawberry cake. Takashi, don't you like her?"

Mori, who had come back in from the conference room, glanced at Honey, and I swear I saw a bit of smile on his face. "Ya."

Kaoru just shrugged when I looked at him. I could see a bit of longing in his eyes as he stared at Kyoya and Scarlett's retreating forms.

"She is nice, Hikaru."

"No. She's not." I huffed.

Needless to say, I was _not _looking forward to spending time with our new choreographer.


	4. I Thought You Were Kidding

** So Hi! I love you all. Especially the ones who love Scarlett, cuz I love her too. SO THANK YOU! I'm too lazy to look at the reviews and see what your names are, so here's a generic THANK YOU. You all get free cookies and a slice of my delicious cake. Virtual, of course. **

** Disclaimer: No, MaddieInWonderland, you are not Aspen. Neither am I. Or you. Or you. But I do own Aspen. And Scarlett. But not OHSHC….strange….I swear I bought them….LOL JK. No.**

_I Thought You Were Kidding…_

_Where: My apartment. And normally I'd be happy about that. Except…_

_When: The day after Kyoya decided to kidnap me._

_Who: Scarlett. Who did you think I was? Hikaru? Ugh._

"Wait, you meant literally, WATCHING me? I thought you were kidding about that…like, a really mean practical joke or something…." I said as I gazed out the window from my apartment. I was lucky enough to have a huge one, and very beautiful too, except since my parents had…well, they weren't here anymore, so I was lonely sometimes.

But now I was really missing my solitude.

Kyoya had gone through with what he had said, and was now showing me the schedule of who was supposed to be watching me on what days and what time their shift ended and the next began.

"You are hurt, Scarlett. You're also a part of the band now. Nothing's going to happen to you on my watch."

"You're darn right nothing's gonna happen to me…" I muttered, turning back to the glasses-wearing boy in front of me. He had barged into my apartment at 8 in the morning, waking me up, and waving his list like it was a treasure map leading to the lost city of Altantis. I was sitting on a chair in my dark green robe. Underneath was my even darker green nightgown. Kyoya had not only barged into my apartment, but he had also barged into my room.

Just in time to see me sitting up in bed, rubbing my eyes from the noise he was making, with my nightgown riding up my thighs. Needless to say, he shut that door about as fast as he had opened it.

"What did you say?" He turned towards me, stopping his pacing in my kitchen.

"Nothing."

"Good. Now, today, Mori and Honey will be watching over you. As you can see, their shift ends tomorrow at noon. Then I'll come by and take over. Tamaki's next, then Haruhi. After that, the twins come, and the whole cycle starts all over again."

I sighed and put my head in my hands. The whole band? At my apartment? Until my ankle heals?

I was so screwed.

And the worst thing was, I was never good with hurt stuff. A cut on my arm took about two months to heal. Just imagining how long my ankle would take was already giving me a migraine.

"Scarlett? Are you even listening to me?" Kyoya waved his hand in front of my face. I blinked, then glanced up at him. I gave him a sheepish smile.

"Sorry. I kind of blanked out after 'and the whole cycle starts all over again.'" I mimicked his voice exactly. He looked kind of taken aback, but he still smiled.

"Well, I was saying that since we'll be staying for the night, it be best if a room was prepared. Preferably near yours."

I smiled. "I believe I can help with that."

* * *

><p>Kyoya picked me up again, ("You might hurt your ankle again if I let you walk on it." No confidence in me whatsoever. Great.) and I directed him to the room adjoining mine. I never used it, and it was supposed to be a sitting room. The bathroom connected them, which stunk for me because now I had to be careful to close the door before I took my shower. Dang it.<p>

"Here it is. Will it work for you all?" I asked as he set me on the bed, and walked around the room.

He nodded. "This should do nicely."

"Good. Now can you leave my house? I already have to live with you and your band family for at least another two weeks, if not more. I'd like to enjoy my last minutes of solitude."

He laughed. "Shall I bring you back into the living room?"

I raised my arms, gesturing for him to pick me up. "Please do."

On the couch was where Mori and Honey found me when they walked in.

* * *

><p>"Scar-chan, you have a beautiful apartment. It's just like you." Honey exclaimed as he sat next to me on the couch in the living room.<p>

I smiled. "Thanks Honey. I'm not the best interior designer, but I like it too. I think it fits my personality perfectly."

"That's not what I meant, Scar-chan." I glanced in surprise at Honey, who scooted closer to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. His head fit squarely into shoulder, showing just how short I was when I sat down. I was all legs, barely any torso.

I looked down at the boy-lolita's golden head. "Honey?"

He turned his face upwards, towards mine. "Yes, Scar-chan?"

"Would you like some cake?"

His eyes lit up. "You have cake!"

I laughed. "No, but I can make some. I just thought that since you and Mori are both staying here for awhile, I should've made snacks or something."

Honey's face immediately went downcast. Tears formed at the edge of his eyes. "But-But you can't walk around the kitchen without someone's help, and I'm not as tall as Kyo-chan, so I can't carry you or help you around, and-"

I cut him off with a hug. "It's okay, I can do it. I'll just have Mori help me. Speaking of, where is he?"

Honey wiped his tears away, and pointed to the bedroom. I glanced at him, then held out my hand. "Would you help me walk over there?"

Honey literally jumped off the couch and took my hand. He burst into a smile. "I'd love to, Scar-chan!"

Honey acted as my 'cane' as we hobble/walked to the bedroom.

"Mori?" I called as we entered the room. "Mori, where are you?"

Then I slipped on a puddle of water. My ankle didn't twist any more, but it sure sent a heck of a flare of pain up my leg. I bit back a scream, but still gasped as I fell. Honey, being the sweet person he was, tried to catch me, but missed and yelled when he did. Again, I waited for the impact of the wood floor, and, yet again, I never felt it.

Mori, who had apparently been in the shower and run out when he heard Honey yell, was now holding me.

What was it with me and slipping and getting saved by random guys? I needed to break this habit. Like, now.

"Mori," I said as I stared at him. His black hair was dripping water on me, and his bare chest was rising fast, probably because of how fast he had to scramble when he heard Honey. To my relief, a towel had been wrapped haphazardly around his hips

He looked away from me and instead stared at Honey, who had tears falling down his face. "Scarlett," He gasped out in between intakes of breath. "Scarlett, I'm so sorry. I should've caught you, but I couldn't. I was too slow. I'm so sorry, Scarlett, I'm so sorry." Honey burst into a fresh round of tears, and I struggled without succeeding to sit up. Mori finally grabbed my waist and hoisted me onto his lap, where Honey ran into my arms.

I comforted him as best as I could. "Oh, Honey, it's alright, really. I didn't hurt my ankle any more than it already has been. I didn't get hurt anywhere else, and Mori caught me, so it's all okay."

Another pair of arms wrapped themselves around us as Mori joined our hug. He put his head on my shoulder and looked down at Honey. "Mitsukini, she's alright. You don't have to cry."

Honey looked up at Mori, his tears starting to dry up. I smiled at him when he looked at me. "It's okay, Honey, it really is." Then I leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek.

Honey gazed up at me with the happiest expression I had ever seen in my life. "Scar-chan!" He cried and he buried his head into my neck. I glanced at Mori, and he looked back.

Moving his head to the opposite ear from where Honey was positioned, he kissed _me _on the cheek. "Thank you, Scarlett."

I gasped softly, and looked at him, my eyes wide. He smiled at me, but only for a second, then went back to his normal, monotone face.

That's when I realized that Honey and I were still sitting on top of him. While he was in a towel.

I felt my face heat up, and I looked back down at Honey.

"Honey, I think Mori has to continue getting dressed now. We should probably leave."


	5. Unwanted House 'Guests'

**First, I'd like to tell MaddieInWonderland, YOU ARE WELCOME. **

** And I'd like to say that falling in love with fictional gingers is totally normal. I just **_**might've **_**looked it up online to see if it was a disease, and apparently, it's not. SO LET THE WORLD REJOICE. I'M NOT CRAZY!**

** You guys are probably scared now….**

**Disclaimer: Hey. I know you hate me. I know you know that I hate you. We can find a mutual agreement through this, right? Or at the very least, a truce? **

_Unwanted House 'Guests' _

_Where: Still my apartment. I wish it wasn't. _

_When: The day after the day after the day after…aww cut the crap. After the shift change. _

_Who: Steven Spielberg. Who do ya think?_

"Do you need anything so far, Scarlett?" Kyoya was now sitting across from me in the living room. From the way we were situated, I felt like I was being interrogated.

"Nope. Just for you to leave, and for me to get my life back."

"You mean the one where you dance for hours on end?"

"Yep."

"Do you even have a social life?"

"I should be asking you that."

Kyoya twitched, and I smiled. I was actually annoying him for once.

"I'm going to make some tea." He said as he got up from his seat.

"You do that." I said, and lounged back even further into the couch. Grabbing the remote, I turned the TV to Lifetime, and began watching the show that was on.

Namely, _Say Yes to the Dress. _

Kyoya walked in with the tea while the girl who was trying on the dress (a poor girl with an over-judgmental mother and annoying sister) walked out to show it to her family.

"You're watching _this_?" He said with distaste. I glared at him.

"Yes. But I don't care about the fiancé or the people or whatever the heck their problems are. With me, it's just the dresses."

Kyoya sighed. "You're the hurt one." He sat down next to me, placing the tea on the coffee table. "Want any?"

I nodded. "Can you help me sit up?"

"Sure." Kyoya leaned over me, and grabbed my waist. I put my arms around his neck. Normally, doing this would make me freak out, but I was getting used to it.

"What type of tea did you make?" I asked, glancing down at the dark liquid.

"English Breakfast. Why? Do you not like that tea?"

A glimpse of my mother's face appeared in my head. "Uhm, no, it's just…I need to go to the bathroom. And no, you can't stand outside the door." I glared at him as he opened his mouth to speak, then closed it again.

"Then I guess we'll have to get you something to help you out."

I smiled. "I've been waiting for you to say that."

* * *

><p>So after much (actually, not a lot, but still) begging and pleading, Kyoya finally agreed to get me crutches. He left during his shift to get them, so I was alone and thoroughly enjoying it, until…<p>

"Scarlett! I'm HEERREE!" Tamaki waltzed in, throwing his bag onto the chair next to me. I turned to face him.

"You can't just walk into my apartment like you OWN the place!" I growled angrily.

Kyoya walked in then, holding my crutches. "Actually, technically, he can. I copied your key you gave me, and gave them to each one of the band members, and Haruhi. Hope you don't mind."

I glared at him. "No, why wouldn't I care that a bunch of hormonal boys now have access to my house? Why would anyone care?"

He glared back. "I. Am. Not. Hormonal."

I smirked. "Not yet, anyways."

He just threw the crutches at my feet. "Here. Tamaki's next for watching you. After him is Haruhi. Good luck. You're going to need it." He smirked as he left. Tamaki bounded over.

"Scarlett! We're going to have so much fun! You're now going to be my new daughter! COME TO DADDY!"

Emotional pain broke through my heart when he said that. My father's face flashed in my mind.

_'Scar, you be good, okay? I promise, we'll be back as soon as we can. Just stay here until then.' Her father had said. He smiled and ruffled her hair on her head. She gave him a toothy grin. She was only 8 then. _

_ 'Scarlett, honey,' her mother knelt beside her. 'We love you, sweetie. You've done an incredible job dancing. I want you to keep practicing, okay? We'll be home soon.' She kissed her forehead, and waved as she and her father walked out the door, throwing the extra key on the table top. They smiled as they left. So did Scarlett. _

I burst into tears at the memory. Tamaki was taken aback.

"Scarlett? Are you okay? Was it something I said?"

I nodded in between my crying. Tamaki wrapped me in a hug. "You know, you can tell me anything. I swear it. I won't tell anybody."

I looked up at him and his open blue eyes. He seemed like the best choice to tell, other than Haruhi, and I didn't think I could hold it in that long. But I decided to test my luck.

"No, I'm fine, Tamaki. Would you mind refilling the tea, please? And could you make Earl Grey, not English Breakfast? That would wonderful."

He nodded. "Sure. You relax, I'll go make some." He got up and walked to the kitchen. Tamaki acted like an idiot sometimes, but he was sweet when he wanted to be.

I lied down upon the couch, and soon, was fast asleep.

* * *

><p>I woke up hours later in my bed. It was dark out, and Tamaki was sleeping on the ground next to me.<p>

'_Why didn't he just sleep in the other room?' _I wondered as I looked at him. I remembered what had happened that afternoon, and started sniffling. Tamaki started grumbling and moving around on his mat that he had been using as a makeshift bed.

I turned away, not wanting to wake him, but felt a shot of pain rise up in my ankle. It hadn't gotten any better since I had sprained it, but thankfully, it also hadn't gotten any worse.

I gasped unintentionally, waking Tamaki from his light sleep. He sprang up on the bed.

"What's wrong? What can Daddy do to help?"

I lost it. I started sobbing. Tamaki pulled me into a hug, but I stifled my crying as best as I could, and pushed him away. Using my tank top to dry my tears, I saw him staring at me. _Now's probably the best time…_

"It's my parents."

"What?" He looked at me in confusion. I mustered up the courage and stared him straight in the eye.

"My parents. They died in a car crash when I was eight. Some idiot who was texting didn't see where he was going, and he ran a red light, straight into my parents' car. He didn't even get reprimanded. Just a 'Oops, sorry, it was an accident!' and he was off the hook. He killed my parents, and didn't even pay a fine for it." I held back a few tears as Tamaki pulled me close to him.

"I'm so sorry, Scarlett…I didn't know…I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I'm okay, really." I pulled away, and got back under the covers of my bed, careful not to put too much pressure on my ankle.

Tamaki gazed thoughtfully at me for a second. "Thank you for telling me, Scarlett. I promise I won't let anyone know."

"Thank you." I murmured as I went back under the covers.

That night, I saw a different side of Tamaki. One that I almost hoped I wouldn't see again.

"I'm here to save Scarlett." Haruhi opened the door and put her duffel bag on the counter.

"THANK YOU!" I yelled from the kitchen, where Tamaki was trying to force feed me a 'tuna' sandwich. "I think he electrified the sandwich." I said as she walked in.

Haruhi looked in disgust at the monstrosity that Tamaki had made. "Tamaki, I really don't think that's digestible."

He pouted. "But I made it!"

I scoffed. "So? Doesn't mean it's good."

His aura went dark, and was soon situating himself in the corner of kitchen growing…

"Are those _mushrooms?_"

"Tamaki! Stop growing mushrooms in Scarlett's house!" Haruhi said as she started to make a _real _sandwich for me. "Besides, it's my shift now. Yours has ended. So leave."

Tamaki grumbled something about 'his daughter' and 'no respect' then left without another word. I glanced at Haruhi.

"Is he always like that?"

"Get used to it." She said with a laugh, placing the sandwich in front of me.

I sighed. This was going to be a looonnng two weeks.


	6. No I'm NOT Falling For Her

** ANY HP FANS? Go read my new story that I'm co-writing with MaddieInWonderland. It's called Sterling Silver. THANKS!**

** Disclaimer: Nope. I don't own New York. Or this computer. I might not even own this story. **

** Again: **_"Italics" _**= Twins speaking together**

** DISCLAIMER: Yeah, I own this story. Just not the characters. Or where they came from. Except for Scarlett. And Aspen…**

_No. I'm NOT Falling For Her._

_Where: Outside Scarlett's Apartment._

_When: I don't know. Who do you think I am, Rebecca Black?_

_Who: Hikaru. But not the Hitachiin twin. Noo, I'm not THAT Hikaru…_

"Why do _we _have to watch her?" I complained as Kaoru and I waited outside of Scarlett's apartment. It was located above her private studio, and literally took up one whole floor of the high-rise building. It made me wonder how much money she really had…

"Because. A. She's nice. B. She's hurt. And C. Kyoya would kill us if we didn't."

The only one of those reasons that got through to me was 'Kyoya would kill us.'

I grumbled a "Fine." As Haruhi opened the door for us.

"She's all yours." Then she left. No instructions, no "Hi, Hikaru!" That was Haruhi for you, I guess.

Kaoru and I went in, me leaning on his shoulder. "_Scarlett? We're here." _

"In the kitchen." Was her response.

We walked in to find her cooking something in a pan with crutches under her arms. Kaoru freaked out.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" He screamed, running over and pulling her away from the lit stove. She shrugged.

"I'm making stir fry. Duh." She saw the horrified expression on my brother's face, and sighed. "Kaoru, it's not like the flame is going to come alive and swallow me up along with five other assorted vegetables."

I cracked a small smile at that. It disappeared as Scarlett glanced over at me. She growled. "Great. It's Tweedledee _and _Tweedledum. I'm so screwed."

I leaned against the counter. "Why? Hoping for just one of us?"

"My fingers were crossed." She huffed, but let Kaoru take over making the stir fry anyways.

Kaoru glanced at the two of us. She was sitting on the stool next to me, gazing out the window. I was trying my best not to kill her. Kaoru winked at me. I glared at him. _Don't even think about it…_

"Hey, Hikaru. Can you help Scarlett to the table? The stir fry's almost ready." _And there he goes. _

I shrugged, but shot him a glare. Kyoya probably had the place bugged. "Sure."

But Scarlett shook her head. "I'm not fully incapable." I laughed. She shot me a look.

"You'd say that if you were paralyzed."

"Your point?" She started hopping to the next room, but didn't get within five steps from the stool before I had swooped her off the ground. Her crutches fell on the floor, and she gasped. As much as I disliked her, she had really pretty emerald eyes. "WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?"

I shrugged, carrying her into the dining room. "You're hurt. Besides, Kyoya would behead me if anything were to happen to you while Kaoru and I were here."

She huffed, but settled into my arms.

I'm not gonna lie. It felt really nice.

But I _strongly disliked _her, so it wouldn't work out. And from the way she scratched her nails against my arm when I set her in her chair, I guessed the feeling was mutual.

"I'm sorry. I didn't hear a '_Thank you, my wonderful and sexy Hikaru'_"

She smirked. "It'd be more along the lines of '_Thank you, my horrible and molesting Hikaru.'_"

"I'm still considered 'yours' though. Either way works with me." I smirked back at her. She glared and stuck her tongue out. I did it back.

"Yikes, you two. Don't start making out just because I'm here." Kaoru walked in on us sticking out tongues out at each other. Almost immediately, our tongues disappeared, and we both turned away from each other. I glared at Kaoru, who just shrugged.

"We. Were. Not. Making. Out." I said between gritted teeth. But Scarlett pulled my arm down, hard. Just so that our faces were right next to each other, her hand on my cheek, an evil glint in her eyes. She glanced at Kaoru, who's face went red.

"Don't interrupt." She kissed the corner of my mouth, and my face turned beet red. She pushed me away when Kaoru set down a plate of stir fry. "On the other hand….food totally overrides you, Hikaru."

I glared at her, walking to the other side of the table where Kaoru sat. " It's nice to know that food turns you on more than _I _do."

She glanced wickedly at the two of us. "You have no idea." Then she shoved a piece of chicken into her mouth, ruining the effect.

Kaoru started laughing, and I just sat and glared. _How DARE she kiss me! I'M GOING TO KILL HER. _But while I was trying to rant about her, my mind was thinking about other things. _The kiss was actually kind of nice….even if it wasn't on the lips…exactly…._

I shook my head, trying not to think of that. I noticed Scarlett staring at me.

"Hikaru? Are you okay? Your face is going red." Her saying that just made me blush harder.

"I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"YES."

"Yeesh. No need to be so _polite._" She said sarcastically, getting up from her seat. Kaoru was there to help her. "Kaoru, can you help me to my room? I need to get dressed." Kaoru's ears turned pink, a nervous habit he had when he was slightly embarrassed.

"Get…dressed?"

Scarlett sighed. "Yes. You won't see anything." Kaoru still looked slightly unsure. "Please? I'll do anything."

I have a feeling Scarlett regretted saying that when Kaoru's evil smile appeared.

"Let's go, Scarlett." He picked her up, with her protesting the whole way.

I got up from where I was, and moved to the couch where the TV was, and fell asleep.

I hoped he didn't make Scarlett do anything….horrible….

On the other hand, maybe I did. _Just _to counteract my somewhat strange feeling of attraction towards her.


End file.
